


Just Do It Already

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family playing matchmaker, First Kiss, Flowers, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, The siblings ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He knows how he feels about her, and he knows she likes him back. Really, he has no excuse to keep quiet.





	Just Do It Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorakh28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakh28/gifts).



He was no stranger to falling for a pretty face, but in Scarlet's case, her cute face was just the tip of the iceberg. Something about her made him feel and act like a flustered kid, even when she wasn't teasing on purpose just hearing her talk or being around her made his heart flutter and his tongue trip over his words.

That was embarrassing enough, before his entire _family_ caught onto his feelings. Which he'd been perfectly aware of, thank them very much, he wasn't some dope who didn't know what love was. She wasn't the _first_ woman he'd ever had feelings for, after all.

_But she's the first one you've ever had it this bad for, right?_ Hinoka teased. Okay, she had him there. His brief relationship with Orochi had been brief due to the flame blowing out when he realized they didn't suit each other in such a way, but he didn't feel that no matter how much time he spent with Scarlet. No, that flame kept growing. _And she likes you back, brother, I can tell._ The way she blushed when he complimented her, brought him dinner whenever he was on guard duty or lost track of time training, that scarf she'd made him. A woman didn't do that kind of thing for just anyone.

So really, there was no reason not to go ahead with this now that they finally had a chance to rest after the recent battles.

Especially after he'd nearly lost her. Predictably, it was thinking she'd died that made him realize he couldn't keep putting this off, and of course his siblings gave him hell for it. _Really?! Even I managed to confess to Oboro before something bad happened!_ Takumi had ranted, and of course, he was right. No excuse, he'd been an idiot, and it was time to correct this.

He plucked a flower from a nearby tree, took a deep breath, and headed towards Scarlet's room in the large, Izumo-styled castle. _Scarlet, I love you. Scarlet, I've never felt like this about any other woman. Scarlet, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ Over and over in his head, all the possible ways to confess-

-only for her to grab the front of his kimono, pull him to her, and kiss the living daylights out of him the moment she opened her door. The flower slipped from his hand, forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her fingers in his unbound hair.

"Wow," he gasped once they broke for air, "how long had you been waiting to do that?"

"Since your sister said it was safe for me to get out of bed," she said. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ryoma smiled, brushing his nose against hers.

"You beat me to it."

Their lips met again, the door closing behind them.

Later, Ryoma would find the forgotten white blossom in his room, with a note attached in Sakura's familiar, careful handwriting.

_It's about time, big brother. When's the wedding?_


End file.
